Patients classified as Broca's, Wernicke's, conduction and anomic aphasics on the basis of standard diagnostic test will be given a series of short term memory tasks. The tasks will measure retention of visual, visuoverbal and auditory verbal lists as indicated by a simple manual response. Assuming that acoustic and articulatory processes are differentially impaired in different aphasic syndromes, these data may provide evidence equivocal in normals for separate acoustic and articulatory coding mechanisms in S.T.M. Evidence of visual short term storage will also be sought. In addition, the relationship of S.T.M. deficits to language comprehension will be explored in a sentence- picture comprehension task.